phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas Flynn
Talk page archive Careful confusing episode summaries with character history While what is here right now works well, we need to be careful we're not just duplicating the whole "P/F" portion of each episode in Phineas's article. It could very easily expand into a huge article if we have a summary of each episode. We don't have to have everything Phineas has ever done on his page, just what relates to who he is as a character. Rollercoaster was an important episode establishing who he was, so it makes sense there's a lot of information from that episode. Going forward, I think we need to try another approach for subsequent episodes. Maybe provide the reasoning why he came up with his nearly impossible plan and the beginnings of it, then link to the main episode article? There's bound to be some overlap, but this way readers of this article won't feel like they're reading an entire series synopsis. Also, I'd like to start trying to cite references in articles. I think we should use the Memory Alpha approach. They have what they call inline citations. Check out Dr. Doofenshmirtz and see how the episode links are after a paragraph. I think that's the style we should use here. —Topher 19:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Birth canon? I watched Phineas and Ferb get Busted and the whole show turned out to be Perry's dream, Right? So are you sure the birth is true when it was just a dream? Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:25, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the Episode was a dream sequence, as far as we're concerned, all the other episodes are happening in the PaF universe. Also, I don't understand your last question—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 02:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::You don't? Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think Candace reflecting on her brothers coming to the house can be reflected as canon, despite it being a dream. But aside from Candace being big enough to hold Phineas, and that Phineas could walk when Ferb moved in, there's very little TO get from the whole thing.--Rognik 04:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::There is no real problem if you think about it, Phineas was at least a toddler when they got Perry(as shown in Oh, There You Are, Perry perhaps Perry was around when Phineas was born, thus when Lawrence and Ferb moved in as wellBobtherandomguy 18:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :No, No I don't. But I am guessing you're asking if we are sure the birth of Phineas shown in the episode is true.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 02:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's exactly what I meant. Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Any thoughts? Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::When did they say their birth? Anyway, I just watched Phineas and ferb's Quantum Boogaloo on youtube and according to the dialog in the later part of the episode, Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old in the episode's future, which is 20 years from the present. Therefore, wouldn't that confirm them as being 10 years old? "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." ''- 'Phineas Flynn' 03:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) It's confirmed: Phineas and Ferb are 10 years old at the time "Rollercoaster" occurs. Linda of the future says "My Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old now" and that occurs 20 years after the last trip that Phineas and the rest take near the middle of the episode (which happens during the events of "Rollercoaster"). Dan had said that Phineas was "less than 15", so I don't know if they realize that he and Swampy locked the boys into a specific age now, or they decided it was time to give them a specific age. — RRabbit42 17:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Well, either way, the dialog said it, but the thing is, they could avoid that by saying that they may have had their birthday between two episodes after Rollercoaster, but that would still put them at 10 or 11. ''"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." ''- 'Phineas Flynn' 23:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Most birthdates in the 1990's would make Phineas's or Ferb's ages greater than 15. So, perhaps the line: :::Born: Most likely 1990's'' ::...ought to be retired? It's difficult to reconcile with "Age: less than 15," and impossible to reconcile with the (fairly-credible) age speculations immediately above. ::We're unlikely ever to know their precise ages. Neither the show's creators nor Disney want us to know. If perceived as too young, then older kid-viewers might stop watching (fearing the show is "only for little kids,") and vice-versa if they were believed to be older (smaller viewers--less likely to identify with the characters--might regard the show as irrelevant to their concerns). Foreverdrone 08:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::You know I think Phineas was 10 and turned 11 at his birthday, same with Isabella. This is where I place the rest of the ages, as a guess. ::Ferb- 10 or 11 ::Baljeet- 10 ::Buford- 12 ::Fireside Girls- 9 through 10 ::Irving- 10 ::Django- 9 or 10 Sensorfire (talk) 16:23, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Really?PatrickCunningham (talk) 05:13, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Older Phineas Infobox Image? Sometimes on wiki pages, characters who age or undergo change have more than one picture representation of themselves on their infobox. For example, on The Lion King Wiki, there's a picture of Adult Simba and Cub Simba at the top of his infobox, and the two images are switchable. So, I was thinking, when Act Your Age comes out in America, should we put a switchable picture of Teenage/Adult Phineas at the top of his infobox, alongside his normal picture? And, obviously, the same question goes for all the other characters who age, too. Aurablase (talk) 01:27, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Personally, I believe that it's a good idea. Unknown Person 838 (talk) 01:59, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :That is a good idea, I've seen other wiki pull that off, I just wish I know how to do that. Patrickau 26 (talk) 04:38, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't know how to do it either. Aurablase (talk) 05:06, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, we have until February to figure this out. We have some time. Unknown Person 838 (talk) 05:10, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I looked at the editing page for Simba on The Lion King Wiki to see how it was done. It seems like the Switch template is how the two images are switchable. There isn't any rush to create it for this wiki, though. ~KinHikari ♪ Minogasenai akiramenai. ♪ 00:57, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :You are correct. That is one way to do it. There are others but Switch should be easy enough to apply. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 01:41, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Hey guys, just pulled off the tab trick and did some experiment of it with a second picture. However, the problem is that we need to alter the Template:Infobox Character image section for this to work and it gravely affected every Infobox characters here. Patrickau 26 (talk) 05:58, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd rather use the Switch template. It's way less instrusive than that trick. Comparing this to this, I say Switch will be better suited for our visual style. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 08:06, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll check it out, and try to do your experiment. Just a moment. Patrickau 26 (talk) 08:41, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Update, it we need to make a "Template:Switch" for this to work. Patrickau 26 (talk) 08:49, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Second Update, it tried your trick and yeah it's looks better than mine but it's not working. Why don't you give it a try since it's your idea and recently made the "Template:Switch". ::PS: As again, we need to change Template:Infobox Character image section for this to work. Patrickau 26 (talk) 09:02, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::So... do we know how to do this yet? Aurablase (talk) 16:51, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I came along to see whether or not this would be possible, especially since the episode is a week away. By the looks of it no one adequately invested the time to actually know how to do such a thing (At least, that's the impression that I got). Unknown Person 838 (talk) 22:28, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not quite sure how to go about it, myself... I've been checking out other wikis to see if that would help. Aside from the Lion King Wiki, The Fairly Oddparents Wiki seems to have been able to do it as well. http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Timmy_Turner Aurablase (talk) 00:48, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, we'll have to base everything of those websites. I don't think it'll be terribly hard, it may just be time consuming. It's possible and I might be able to do it. The thing is that I am still rather new when it comes to this and I would rather prefer to have someone experienced to do it. You know, I just don't want to mess this up. Unknown Person 838 (talk) 01:13, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Aurablase (talk) 01:16, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm starting to think that in order to incorporate tabbers or the Template:Switch feature in our character infoboxes, there might need to be an enabled feature on this wiki's formatting coding first? I don't know. Aurablase (talk) 03:35, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, due to the lack of response from more senior members, I'll be looking into adding the Switch feature to both Phineas and Isabella. I don't know whether or not it should be done to other characters seen as an adult. I'll also see if I could figure this out before the episode airs. Unknown Person 838 (talk) 17:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I did a bit of reasearch in my own and I understand where the seniors are coming from. It's highly intrusive to make one of these. There is a way to this, but I would rather not destroy most pages of this site just to get what I want for a page or two. Still, my idea was to make a seperate template just for the older characters, considering that there is away to switch entire infoboxes rather than just pictures. Perhaps we could use what the this wikia did (http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Hellhound). They switched an entire infobox to display different information, perhaps we could do the same but with the same information that is used for Phineas's current infobox. This will require us to make a new template to apply on the aged characters while maintaining everyone else with the current infobox. Unknown Person 838 (talk) 19:05, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, I think I understand. Though I'm still not quite sure how to do that. I mean, I understand how it works on that wiki, but I don't know how to apply it here. I'll help if I can, because I do think it would be a nice thing for our wiki to have. Aurablase (talk) 20:15, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Would it not be possible to simply add a new image onto the infobox? There's already more than one on there, what with the "live action" picture being near the bottom. I tried to add a picture of teenage Phineas onto the infobox while I was fiddling around with it a bit, but the picture only seems to be able to appear under the "Behind the Scenes" section of the infobox for some reason. I was only able to put it directally on top of the live action picture when I tried. Does anyone know how to put it higher up? I was trying to put it right under the main image. Aurablase (talk) 04:53, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I tried using this type of switch template http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Switch and it almost worked here... My failed attempt can be seen in the page history... Aurablase (talk) 06:07, February 12, 2015 (UTC) The 90s Do we have proof of Phineas's brithday being in the 90s? Since we can't pin down a year for the eposodes or an age for Phineas, how do we know that he was born in the 90s? I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 23:00, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Not that I know of. -- Mrdave921 Talk 02:13, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :So should we remove where it says in the "early life' section that he was born in the 90s? I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:33, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :About the only thing I can think of is in the early episodes ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") it showed 2008 on a page for a blueprint, and the episode was made and aired in 2008 as well, since Candace is 15, that puts such a date for her birth year as 1993, add the 5 (expected age difference between Candace and Phineas)=1998. So maybe add the word "late" on the page? I got nothing. So nothing to see. 05:49, January 2, 2016 (UTC) -->Image for the math used. But we don't know Phines's age, just that it is under 15 so it could be the 90s or the 200s. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:20, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb are 10 years old before Birthday Clip-O-Rama. In Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Bugaloo (PFQB) it shows a 35 year old Candace (per her wiki page). She is 20 years older than in the episodes, where she is 15. In that episode, Lynda mentions that she doesn't think she can bust the boys becasue her "Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old). Thirty minus 20 is 10 years. Real Age of Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Ferb are actually 10 before the Birthday Clip-O-Rama Episode. In Phineas and and Ferbs Quantum Bugaloo, it shows a 35 year old Candace (taken from her wiki page). We know that she is 15 in the episodes therefore the episode takes place 20 years in the future. Also in that episode Lynda mentions that her sons are now 30 years old. Obviously, 30 minus 20 is 10. Nicnac42 (talk) 04:28, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Dan and Swampy are so inconsistent, though. They forget their own rules. The only consistency is that Phineas and Ferb are taking a break from school. I believe they are taking a break from elementary school, as they are often patronized by adults. Trisha2 (talk) 09:31, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Age based on Looks instead of Behavior Do you think they might have a higher mental age than his physical age? Like how Stewie Griffin is considered a man but is also considered a baby, or how Andy from Toy Story acts like an 8 year old but is called a 6-year-old on the cover. If we base their age on their ''looks ''and not their mental age, Phineas and Ferb could be 6 for all we know. Trisha2 (talk) 00:05, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Fun Musical Fact (or, has anyone else noticed this?) This might belong in the "Background Information" section or on the Phinbella relationship page, but here's something I just noticed. Anytime Phineas has a single dance partner at any time during a song, it's always either Candace, Ferb, or Isabella. (With one exception.) Zeoj99 (talk) 17:30, February 10, 2018 (UTC)